1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water garden and more particularly to a simulated barrel which requires barrel liners to retain the water for growing aquatic plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stacking containers to provide varying plant displays is well known and in use for many years. Planters comprising a series of stacked plant containers connected by means for distributing water to lower containers in the stack are also well known. Also well known is the use of barrels as plant containers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,748 to Peck et al discloses a garden tub containing a bottom, and a circumferential side wall. The side wall is formed of a plurality of vertically extending staves held up in assembled relation by hoops. The bottom is provided with a plurality of perforations to permit the downward escape of excess moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,673 to Anderson discloses a modular column planter comprising a lower, middle, and an upper container. Each container has a bottom connecting with a sidewall that extends upwardly to define a top opening. On the lower container is a post having a slotted, top retaining cup. Positioned about an opening in a bottom of the middle and upper container is an upright, hollow column and a lower column extension. A top edge of the middle container column is notched while a bottom edge of the upper container lower column extension is slotted. The planter is formed by fitting respectively the bottom of the middle and upper container in the top opening of the middle and upper container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,928 to Potochnik discloses a dual wall plant container for collecting excess water draining from root containing soil medium is formed by a pair of telescoped plant containers having different depths and cooperating lip and lug members engaged and projecting radially outward from their upper rims for supporting the inner container bottom wall in spaced relation with respect to the outer container bottom wall to form a liquid containing reservoir in the space therebetween.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 313,203 to Carlson discloses a planter with an outer tub and an inner tub nestled inside.
The above references as well as other prior art devices disclose devices which deal with maintaining a certain level of water in the planter to prevent plant rot. None of the patents disclose a simulated barrel which may be easily assembled as the instant invention does.
It is one object of the invention to provide an affordable barrel which is all ready for quick assembly.
A further object is to provide improved means for elevating the water level for growing aquatic plants in a controlled environment indoors or outdoors.
Another object of the invention is to provide an affordable barrel which may be used for aquatic as well as terrestrial plants.